


Call Me, Maybe

by zappedbysnow



Series: Coffee Never Sleeps [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS:<br/>1. Hella Fucking Gay.<br/>2. Desperately Single.</p><p>FOR YOUR DRINK TODAY, I RECOMMEND:<br/>You Give Me Your Number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [THIS](http://snowzapped.tumblr.com/post/51793376440/brolininthetardis-this-is-a-coffeeshop-au). :D
> 
> Let’s call this Coffee Shop for now before I end up making it into something cheesy like Love In A Cup or something. lol

It’s a conspiracy.

He wasn’t sure what it was about. _Not yet._

But there was a conspiracy brewing against him that would blow up in his face sometime soon. Tim was sure of it.

The almost giddy looks his whackjob best friend Steph and the darting sly glances his brother Dick were giving him were his first clues as he set about serving his first order of Latte for the day.

He narrowed his eyes at Steph at the cash register and was answered by a wide innocent smile he didn’t trust one bit while Dick grinned as he turned the little piece of chalkboard at Steph’s end of the counter to face the door.

He finally confirmed his suspicions when people started giving him once-overs when they walked into the shop. Some were relatively mild, others with amusement and others were downright friendly and conspiratorial that it was making him leery. Because _really_. No one ever pays that much attention or any sort of interest in him with Dick and a really pretty Steph in the same room.

His nose practically itched from self-consciousness.

“Here comes your man, Timmy.” Dick leaned over in a whisper that carried over to Steph and possibly two tables near the counter.

He gave Dick a withering look. “Shut it, Dick.”

The door swung open and a dark-haired man in a brown leather jacket over a dark gray t-shirt walked in. He was tall and broad-shouldered and ridiculously good-looking in that rough and tough way that wouldn’t appeal to people who preferred preppy nerdy guys.

Well, Tim found, he actually leaned towards his type. And yes, he’s smacked his head more than enough times for it. Not that it mattered since guys like him didn’t notice Tim. Even more so, Tim himself didn’t even have time for anything else with school and work in the way.

So really, it wasn’t a big deal. He was just happy to get his daily dose of hunkalicious bad boy with a sweet tooth each morning.

One of the things Tim liked about his now _not so secret crush_ , because Steph had pointed him out to Dick a week ago, — _the traitor–_ , was that the guy always wore comfortable looking clothes that looked like he’s had them for years.

Today, his jeans were faded and frayed at the knees and thighs in a way that wasn’t factory induced and his dark work boots were old and scuffed that Tim was sure he’s either too attached or too comfortable with them to let go.

The other thing Tim liked was his smile. It was friendly and sometimes mischievous and warmed his blue green eyes that Tim had stared like an idiot for three seconds the first few times before he remembered he wasn’t drowning in the sea of unadulterated hotness and had to take the guy’s order. The guy always smiled and said ‘good morning’ or 'hey’ before he gives his order and thanked him when he serves it. He also thanks Steph when she hands his change and he always buys an extra cup or two of ‘suspended coffee’ to give away to people who might come in looking for free hot drink.

Given that it was still too early and most of their morning customers didn’t come in until eight-thirty, it didn’t escape him that the guy’s eyes flicked over to the chalkboard before it darted to him and back to the board with eyebrows raised slightly and his lips pressed together in an expression that clearly said, 'Really?!’

_I have got to get my hands on that board! But not right now. Because… Well… Okay…_

“Hey. Morning.”

 _Ah._ He forgot the voice. Who the hell talks in a sleep roughened sexy voice all day? This guy apparently.

And there goes the smile that sent a thousand butterflies, which he pointedly ignored, partying in his stomach.

“Hi. What can I get you today?” _Mochachino? Cafe Au Lait? Mocha Frappe? Me?_

“I’ll have…” He looked up at the chalkboard menu above their heads then back at Tim. “a large mochachino to go. And two suspended coffees.”

“Okay. One mochachino comin’ up.” He turned his back on the guy to make his drink as the man walked over to Steph to pay for his coffee and waited by the counter.

From his peripheral vision, the guy seemed to be patting his jacket pockets for something until Steph took pity on him and put a pen on the counter with a piece of paper from the cash register.

She practically beamed when he picked it up with a smile and a 'Thanks.’ and wrote on it.

Tim looked suspiciously at Steph before he handed the paper cup to the guy. “Here. Enjoy your coffee.”

“Will do. Thanks.” He took his coffee with one hand, caught Tim’s eyes and smiled as he placed the piece of paper face down on the counter in front of him.

Tim was still eying the paper warily when the guy went out the door and out of sight.

“Well? Look at it!” Steph demanded and Dick rushed over to grab the paper from the table before Tim got to lift his hand.

“Score!” Dick yelled with both arms up in triumph startling several customers into looking over in amusement. “Quick, take the board down, Steph!”

“What the hell is on that board?” Tim scrambled after his friend but Dick, _the dick_ , jumped up the counter, pivoted on his hip and landed gracefully on the floor to grab him by the waist. _Bastard._ “Let go, Dick!”

“Um, no. Little Brother. There are some things better left a mystery. Here.” He handed Tim the paper. “You two can stop making goo-goo eyes at each other now and put yourselves out of misery.”

“What?” He looked down at the slip and stared at the bold black scrawl with numbers underneath. Something warm and fluttery that Tim associated with over-excitement and giddiness washed over him. It scared the shit out of him because that usually meant he was going to do something stupid. “Jason? His name is Jason? What the hell is on that chalkboard!?”

He broke away from Dick, caught Steph and finally turned it over to face him.

“Oh my god!” He stared at the words in horror. No wonder people were giving him odd looks! “Will someone just kill me now, please?”

Steph grinned. “Not until you give the guy a call.”

He stared at the paper again. His fingers twitched. He looked at Dick. “What if he’s a serial killer and this is how he picks up his victims?”

The old lady, Mrs. Parker, who has been having her morning coffee in their little coffee shop since her husband died five years ago stopped by the counter on her way out and smiled at Tim. “If a handsome young man was brave enough to give you his number in front of us, you should at least give him a call. Life’s too short to worry about what ifs, Tim.”

Tim didn’t miss the wink that Dick gave her.

_Ass. Dick. Not Mrs. Parker._

An equal amount of dread and excitement settled over him as he stared at the number again. “I’m going to do something stupid, aren’t I?”

Dick clapped him on the back, grinning proudly. “About damn time, little brother! About damn time." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my [tumblr](http://snowzapped.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
